DESCRIPTION: This is a proposal to provide training support to M.D., M.D./Ph.D., and Ph.D. postdoctoral fellows (total of 7) with research interests in Cancer Biology to be centered within the Hematology-Oncology Division of the Department of Medicine of Beth Israel-Deaconess Medical Center. We offer a multi-disciplinary program consisting of didactic instruction, ongoing journal clubs and seminars, and laboratory research. Important elements of the curriculum include close supervision by faculty advisors and the Training Grant Steering Committee, course work, and frequent interactions amongst trainees and trainee faculty. The proposed program is under the direction of Dr. Benjamin G. Neel, and the Associate Program Directors, Dr. Steven Balk and Michael Atkins. Trainee faculty are based predominantly at the Beth Israel-Deaconess Medical Center, within the Departments of Medicine and Pathology. In addition, a few selected faculty from surrounding Harvard Medical Area Institutions (e.g., Dana-Farber Cancer I n stitute, Brigham and Women's Hospital, HMS) have been selected to participate based both on the relevance and strength of their research and training records, and on their frequent interactions with other members of the training faculty. The participating faculty have strong records of research accomplishments, well-funded research programs, and extensive and successful training records. Particular strength is found in five research focus areas, which include: Signal Transduction and Cell Cycle Control; Angiogenesis; Leukemogenesis; Epithelial Cell Biology and Carcinogenesis; and Immunobiology and Immunotherapy. The overarching principle guiding this program is that for the rapid translation of basic research findings to the bedside, it is vital that clinicians receive broad and deep training in modern biological science and research, while Ph.D. level researchers supplement their training with insights into the pathobiology of cancer. Our program, designed with these goals in mind, includes didactic coursework in Cancer Biology along with frequent seminars and journal clubs to soldify learning in the courses. Although this is a new application, the training Faculty and the Beth Israel- Deaconess Medical Center Hematology-Oncology Division have a long and successful record of training successful academicians. Our training program is highly selective, and candidates for support under this proposal will represent a highly selected and select group of young investigators with great promise for future accomplishments.